Welcoming the Cold
by Amarra17
Summary: REVISED EDITION: 7.10.05. Same story, slightly different and improved. Set in the beginning of season 5 before 'Crush'. Spike and Buffy spend more time together as he contemplates revealing his feelings. Will she reject him? Or will she welcome the cold?
1. The Night

Hey everyone! This is the revised version of my original 'Welcoming the Cold'. It's basically the same plot, same everything...just in my opinion, better, and a tad more realistic. Maybe. Anyway, read and review! Even if you've read the story before, I guarantee I've changed enough to make it interesting!

Also, I left all my original A/N's in, dunno why, maybe just to prove it's not a completely new story. For the most part, you can just ignore them...

* * *

The night was cold and dark; as Buffy walked alone among the graves, she shivered. Cold was a rarity in Sunnydale. Shivering again, Buffy thought to herself, _Not even any vamps to dust tonight. _As if responding to her thoughts, Spike stepped out of the shadows, wearing his usual smirk The blonde Slayer stiffened._ I take that back_. 

"So, Slayer, what brings you out on a night like this?" the bleached blonde queried, sauntering up to her with his typical casual swagger.

"Go away, Spike," Buffy answered with an eye-roll, involuntarily shivering once more.

"Cold Slayer? I thought you'd have soldier boy keeping you warm right about now. I, for one, think this is _lovely_ weather we're having," he said, grinning.

"Do you _ever_ shut up?" she demanded in annoyance, trying to brush past him. Spike fell in step with her and she sighed heavily. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, already resigned to the fact that the vampire had picked tonight to pester her and nothing short of death— figuratively, seeing as how he was already technically dead— would stop his chosen activity of the evening.

"Oh, just taking a walk with my favorite Slayer. I thought we'd continue our little chat."

She opened her mouth to attempt a send-off, then figured, _Why not? Maybe talking'll keep my mind of the cold. _Subconciously she knew that part of her wanted him around because deep down, she enjoyed his company. The rational part of her brain would never admit to that little fact, however.

He saw her resignation and smirked in victory. "So, how _are_ things going with your little cadet anyway? Everything great in the land of boringly predictable, I'll wager."

"Look, I am _not_ here to listen to you bash Riley." Buffy quickened her pace, irkedby the vampire's comments. God, all he _did _was insult her life, her choices… Why couldn't he just get one of his own? A life, that is. Oh, right, because he was undead. She resisted the urge to kick one of the headstones in her path.

"What? Truth hurt?" He paused, glancing over at the petite blonde by his side. She was frowning and her lower lip was jutting out adorably, bringing a smile to his lips. "So, how's Nibblet?"

"Dawn's fine. She talks about you a lot." She winced at the little tidbit she'd just allowed to slip out. Spike did _not _need any stroking, ego or otherwise.

"Does she now? Well, she visits my crypt often enough. At least _one_ of the Summers women has good taste in 'er men."

"What? Dawn does _not_ have a crush on you!" Buffy exclaimed incredulously, even though she had been thinking the same thing recently.

"Yeah, you mean the way you don't?"

This caused Buffy to stumble just as a vampire jumped out from behind a crypt. It lunged at her and she faltered, still thrown by Spike's comment. Just as it was about to sink its fangs into her neck, it was caught off guard and knocked back by a particularly brutal blow from Spike. With a growl it turned to face the other vampire, leaping at him in fury. Spike caught him under the chin with a well-aimed fist. The vamp staggered back into a gravestone and flipped, landing facedown in the dirt where Buffy, who had already jumped to her feet, staked him before he even had the chance to get up.

"Thanks," she remarked grudgingly to Spike.

"Welcome," he replied smugly. Before he had a chance to gloat, however, a crack of thunder boomed and lightning split the sky. Somehow they had ended up right near Spike's crypt and Buffy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She had no time to remark on her observation before it started pouring. Spike unthinkingly grabbed her hand and pulled her along until they made it inside. He knew his comment about her having feelings for him was a bit of a risk, but judging by her reaction, not far off base. He felt a tiny spark of hope ignite in the far recesses of his heart. Microscopic, granted, but it was there.

"God, it's cold," Buffy said, teeth chattering, her hand unsettlingly warm from were Spike had touched her. The rain began to come down harder and they heard the sound of hail hitting the ground heavily. Buffy cringed at the thought of walking home in that gale. Spike tossed her an oversized shirt, but she declined and placed it on the couch.

"No? Complain about the cold but don't wanna do anything abou' it. Women." He sighed. "Well, suit yourself, then." With that, he stripped off his own shirt and Buffy nearly choked. She stared, open mouthed. Wow, she'd had _no _idea that Spike looked so good under all that leather. Before she could fully commence ogling, however, she remembered that this was _Spike_. He was...icky. The blonde vampire noticed the direction of her gaze and laughed to himself, changing his mind about donning another shirt. Anything that would make the tiny blonde notice him was good in his book. Flopping down on the couch, he rolled his eyes when she remained standing. "You might as well make yourself comfortable, don't see you walking home in this weather. With hail the size of bricks and all."

Buffy knew he was right and inwardly winced at not being able to argue. Gingerly, she sat next to him on the couch...

* * *

After several hours of watching TV together and her surreptitiously stealing glances at his bare chest, the storm still hadn't let up. "Uh, Spike?" she began. She could not _believe_ she what she was about to say. "I, uh, don't think I'll be going home tonight. Um, where am I gonna sleep?" The last part was said in a rush and she looked away, embarrassedly waiting for him to scoff and send her walking. 

"Sleep? Oh, right. Uh, well, I got a new bed downstairs. I suppose I could share it for the night," he said, his voice lowering an octave as he smiled seductively at her.

"Share? Uh, I don't think so." Buffy's face reddened at the thought as she prepared to make herself comfortable on the tiny couch.

"Well, I s'pose you'll be sleeping on the floor then," he said, regretfully.

"Fine," she retorted, taking the hint and getting up to leave, bracing herself against the fury of elements she was about to face once she made it outside. _Wah, _inner!Buffy whined.

"I'm just kidding, Slayer. Have the bed. I'm not tired. The whole 'sleep during the day thing', you know?" Buffy held back a relieved sigh and grabbed the shirt, descending into the lower levels of the crypt. She started to undress when she turned around and saw Spike standing behind her. Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "I thought you said you weren't tired!"

"I'm not. Came to say g'night is all."

"You came to say_ goodnight_?" Buffy scoffed. What was he playing at? Did he really think she would sleep with him just for letting her stay? He had another thing coming if he thought she was Ms. Cheap and Easy. The other part of her laughed at her own ego. _Do you really think he'd want you? His mortal enemy? Get real, Buffy…_

"Yeah. Uh, so…good night. Buffy." Without so much as another word, he turned and climbed back up the ladder.

* * *

Buffy's mind was reeling. _He called me Buffy! He never calls me by my name! It's always Slayer this, and Slayer that. Never Buffy. Oooh, and the way his muscles rippled when he was climbing up the ladder. Isn't he cold? It's freezing in here! Well of course he's cold, _she chided herself, _he's a vampire. But doesn't he **feel** the cold? And the way I felt all tingly when he grabbed my hand to pull me out of the rain...Oooh, he's so sexy. _

_WHOA! Ok! Backtrack. I did **not **just refer to Spike as sexy. Arch-nemesis, remember? Bad, bad Buffy! Hello? I have Riley! Hmmm, Riley's muscles don't ripple. Not that he doesn't have a good body…Wait. Am I comparing Riley to Spike? Ok, no more thinking. No thinking equals no bad thoughts about Spike. _

She curled up under the sheets and squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to turn off her brain. _Mmm, I can smell him_, was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As Spike sat in front of the TV, watching 'Passions', he couldn't keep his mind off of the Slayer who was sleeping downstairs in his bed at this very moment. God, he loved her. They'd spent several hours together and actually gotten along…she hadn't punched him once! That was something, right? Maybe he should tell her. No. Then he'd get his ass kicked for sure. True, she hadn't denied having a crush on him when they were talking in the cemetery; but that could be because they were attacked right at that moment. Plus, there was that great sodding prick standing in his way. 

_If I didn't have this chip in my head I'd have gotten rid of that wanker a long time ago, _he thought angrily_. Standing between me and my Slayer. _He loved her so much that if she rejected him he felt that he could just stake himself right there. He knew she didn't feel the same, but to hear it from her lips— pink shiny succulent lips that they were— would be too much. When he had gone downstairs and seen her undressing, he'd wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss her until she realized that she wanted him, too. Maybe then they could move onto other things...

Spike smiled contentedly as he let his imagination roam. It had taken all of the self-control he possessed to turn around and climb back up the ladder. "Bloody hell, Summers, what've you done to me?" he muttered, flipping distractedly through the channels.

* * *

The next morning Buffy woke in the crypt, disoriented. _Why am I in Spike's bed wearing his clothes?_ she wondered, somewhat panicked. Then she remembered the storm. Seeing that her own clothes were still wet, she cursed, pulling on the damp pants anyway. She'd give him his shirt later.

Climbing the ladder, she saw Spike asleep on the couch.Shethought about telling him that he could have his bed back, butquickly decided against waking him. That was the _last _thing she needed. Her mind made up, she slipped out the door and started for home.


	2. Shadows

Buffy opened the front door and walked inside. "Dawwwn! _Dawn_! Dawn, are you here?" Nervous, Buffy started hurriedly up the stairs. A moment later, Dawn stepped out of the kitchen, thoroughly befuddled.

"Yeah? Whe- "

Buffy grabbed Dawn and gave her a tight hug. "Oh, Dawnie! I'm sorry. It was raining and then it started to hail and I couldn't make it home. Were you okay by yourself?"

"It's okay, Buffy. Really," Dawn said in a muffled voice, her head still buried in Buffy's chest. Pushing her sister away, she looked her up and down and said, "One question."

"What?"

"Uh, why are you wearing Spike's shirt?" She asked, an amused smirk appearing on her face.

"What?" She looked down at the black shirt— Spike's trademark— and replied, "This isn't _Spike's _shirt. It's a black shirt I borrowed from...Xander."

Dawn merely raised an eyebrow. "It smells like _Spike, _not Xander."

"Oh, yeah? How do you know what Spike and Xander smell like?" Buffy asked, panicking now. "Sniffy girl," she added lamely. Dawn just stared at Buffy as the older Summers had a coronary. "Oh, okay. See, I told you I couldn't come home because of the storm, and Spike's crypt was the closest place..." she stammered. "And I needed clothes."

"You spent the night in Spike's crypt! Ohmigod, Buffy!" Dawn bounced around in teenage jubilee. "Was it good? I bet it was, being Spike and all."

"Dawn! You're not supposed to ask those kinds of questions! And besides, nothing happened! Hello? Spike is evil."

"Yeah, but he's still sexy. Plus, how evil can he be? I mean, being all chipped and everything."

"Dawn! Stop! Spike is _not_ sexy. He's...Spike," she said with a put-on sigh of disgust, turning to climb the stairs. Why was it that her sister always managed to bluntly state everything she'd been thinking and make it seem so simple? Talk about unfair.

"Buffy?" Dawn called. "Can I have the shirt?" Buffy rolled her eyes and kept walking. As she headed into her room and closed the door, she wondered who she was trying to convince about the not-so-sexy-and-very-evil-Spike: Dawn or herself?

* * *

Spike woke in his crypt later that day, immediately remembering that Buffy had spent the night in his bed. The thought brought an immediate smile to his face, despite the fact that it had nothing to do with him and everything to do with the rain. Next time, he vowed to himself, they'd _both _be in that bed. He knew the absurdity of this conviction and laughed at his own disillusionment. 

Doubting that she had lingered, he nevertheless went downstairs. Sure enough, the Slayer had disappeared. So had his shirt. "Bint takes my clothes and can't even say g'bye," he muttered to himself. Lack of gratitude had always been one of her faults, at least when it came to him, and yet he loved her regardless. _Eternally love's bitch_, he thought.

Every physical trace that Buffy had ever been there was gone, but her scent still permeated the air. Spike inhaled deeply and smiled, laying down where Buffy had slept. The sheets, too, were saturated with her scent. He could drown in it. And what a way to go…Closing his eyes contentedly, he slept again and dreamt of his Slayer.

* * *

Later, at the Magic Box, the gang was researching a new type of demon. Buffy, immersed in thoughts of Spike, stared absently and the book in front of her, scanning paragraphs and absorbing nothing. "Something on your mind, Buffy?" Giles asked, cleaning his glasses. 

"Yeah, Buffy. You've been kinda quiet today." Willow glanced up from her own book. "Everything okay?"

"Wha-? Oh, yeah, I was just wondering where Riley is. He told me he was gonna show," she lied.

"Well, you can go look for him. We're okay doin' the research thing on our own," Willow said, smiling. The redhead knew that Buffy was worried about something other than Riley and that having her research in her preoccupied state was like asking a hyperactive puppy to sit still and maybe stand on its head. Stupid and really really pointless. Hence the letting her off the hook.

"Yeah, ya know what? I think I will." Buffy made up her mind. _Seeing Riley will make me forget all about Spike. Spike is stupid. Stupid Spike and his stupid attitude. Riley's sexier that him anyway. _At this she laughed, then immediately chastised herself. The thoughts continued on their own, however. _Yeah right_.

"Joke, Buffy? Share. Xander likes laughs." Xander commented in an attempt to get his best friend to let him in on what was bothering her.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinkin'. See you guys later, okay?"

"Bye, Buffy."

"Later Buffy."

"See ya."

* * *

Riley and Buffy sat on her bed talking and cuddling, when Riley got a somber look on his face. "What's with the serious?" Buffy asked with a smile, already attempting to lighten the mood. 

"I love you, Buffy," he said, with a conviction that belied the insecurity shining in his eyes.

Buffy paused, then kissed him. She could almost taste his dissapointment that she hadn't reciprocated, but pushed aside her guilt and continued to show him how she felt using her lips and hands. So she wasn't ready to say 'I love you'. It didn't mean she _didn't. _Ok, so maybe she wasn't at that level of feeling yet, but she cared for Riley and that should be enough for him. Deep down, she knew she was lying to herself and holding out on him, but she continued to ignore her conscience. She really did have feelings for him and didn't want to lose him.

He finally kissed her back, putting his hands on her waist, and she immediately deepened the kiss, only stopping when they both needed air. She sighed, whispering "_Spike_" against his lips. Her eyes flashed open and she froze in horror.

Startled, Riley pulled back. "What?"

Buffy blushed and unconsciously tightened her grip on his arm. "I said Spike. He might be up to something. I think we should patrol," she replied quickly.

"Uh...yeah, all right. Are you sure?" He still looked suspicious. And hurt.

"Yeah. It's getting late. Gotta go out and stake some vamps. Protect the innocent populace of Sunnydale and all that."

"Oh, I thought we could, uh..." He looked at her pleadingly.

"Maybe after," she said, firmly. She really needed some air. "Duty calls."

"Okay," he replied, clearly disappointed.

* * *

They walked slowly through the cemetery, this night just as cold as the last. _I can't **believe** I was thinking of Spike when I kissed Riley. What is **wrong** with me? And when he told me he loved me, I should have said something. At least a 'me, too'…anything!_

_How long is he going to fall for that? Eventually he's going to realize that I never answer him—if he hasn't already. It really isn't fair. But I **don't** love him. I mean, sure, he's nice, and he cares about me; but it's nothing like what I had with Angel._

"Buffy?" She was jerked from her thoughts and noticed that Riley had stopped walking. He stepped towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We need to talk."

She blinked up at him. "Now?" His unrelenting gaze prompted her to add finally, "Bout what?"

"Do you love me?"

Taken aback by the straightforwardness of the question, she wondered if Riley could read minds. Or maybe they were just thinking the same thing. "W- what?"

"Do you love me?" His eyes begged her to affirm that she did, to pledge her undying devotion to him, and Buffy was moved. She couldn't hurt him.

"Of course I do. Love you," she said, staring at the ground. "How can you even ask?"

"That doesn't convince me. I love you, Buffy. It's not that hard. Unless," he added quietly, "you don't mean it. If I'm pushing too hard, or asking too much, you tell me. Because I really don't think I am. You know exactly how I feel about you and I think you owe me the same courtesy. Good or bad." He turned away.

"How can you even ask me that? After all that we've been through and you doubt my feelings for you!"

"I'm not _doubting_ anything. I just want to hear you say you love me. Or- that you don't."

"What is all this about? We were happy, and suddenly you're thinking that I don't care about you?"

"I know you care about me, Buffy. But you also care about Willow and Xander and Giles. Love is a totally different thing...and I know you don't love me. When you know how you feel, let me know. You know where to find me." He walked slowly out of the cemetery, leaving Buffy standing stunned and alone.

* * *

Spike witnessed the whole scene, smiling inwardly. _I knew she had more sense than to fall in love with a bloke like that. Big, dumb, and innocent. She needs someone darker; someone like me. Someone who understands her. _

_Sodding poofter hasn't got an ounce of darkness in him,_ he thought indignantly. _Doesn't deserve someone like Buffy._ He thought about coming out from the shadows but changed his mind. _She belongs in the shadows with me,_ he thought_. In the cold...and she'll come. _

With that thought, he turned and walked silently to his crypt.

* * *

I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews! This was my first fanfic, and I was really nervous that everyone would hate it, but apparently it didn't suck that bad. Please continue to R&R!Thanx! 


	3. Fire and Ice

Buffy flopped down on her bed. After the Riley incident she had been confused, and really pissed off. She'd staked nine vamps after he left her in the cemetery. _What should I do? _she wondered petulantly. _He guessed the truth...I can't go and tell him that the truth isn't true, can I? _It wasn't as if he had issued her an ultimatum: love me or else. He was just a sweet guy who wanted to know where he stood. Her heart broke for him. Her thoughts raced on,_ A good relationship isn't built on lies. Riley's a good, normal boyfriend. Exactly what I want. _But did she? Riley was what she _should _want. What Angel wanted her to want. What her friends approved of. Was he really what Buffy herself wanted?

Furious, she pushed the thought out of her head. Of course he was. Riley was sweet, strong, cute…a gentleman. Riley was the perfect boyfriend. Buffy, however, had often felt that perfection lay within imperfection. A perfect kill wasn't about hitting the bulls-eye: poof, dust. It was in the adrenaline rush she got when a vamp got a good hit. When she wasn't absolutely certain she was going to come out on top. There was the fear, the uncertainty, and with that came exhileration. Passion. Perfection.

Unbidden images of fighting a leather clad bleached blonde came to mind. Him throwing her to the ground parent teacher night, fighting her in broad daylight when he had the Gem of Amarra, kissing her breathless when they were engaged during Willow's spell...

_No! Anyone but Spike. He's a monster. _And yet the feelings she associated with passion and perfection were ones she always felt in theself-assuredvampire's presence. She shook off the confusion this brought on and rationalized, _I'm only thinking of Spike because I know Riley hates him and it would make him jealous…_

_Yeah, like that's the reason,_ another voice in her head scoffed. _Face it, Buffy, you want Spike. Stop denying it._

_I never have to lie to Spike like I do with Riley...it's like he sees right through me. Like he knows me. Hey! _she thought, suddenly filled with great urgency. _I still haven't given Spike his shirt. Seeing as he always wears black, he'll probably need it. I'd better go take it to him. _Smiling slightly, she jumped off the bed, grabbed the shirt, and headed out the door.

* * *

Spike was lying on his couch drinking a packet of blood. As usual, he couldn't keep his mind off of the Slayer. He closed his eyes and imagined her hair beneath his fingers. _Like silk, _he thought. _Golden silk. _True, he'd never really touched her hair. At least, not the way he wanted to; the only time he'd felt it was when they were fighting, and that hardly counted. Not that fighting wasn't good. Hell, fighting her was like foreplay. Nonetheless. he wanted to do more than fight when it came to her. He imagined kissing her neck, running his hands over her… 

"_Buffy_," he groaned. He noticed that he was already hard, just thinking of her. _And they hadn't even been sex thoughts. At least, not really. _Just then, the Slayer burst through his door, as if summoned by his very thoughts. He groaned again and sat up, hoping she wouldn't notice the bulge in his pants.

"What do you want, Slayer?"

"I only came to return your shirt. You don't have to be so grumpy," she pouted. _Why am I trying to be cute? Cute equals vulnerable. Stop. Right. Now._

"Grumpy? What, you break down my door and I'm supposed to be happy about it?"

"Oh. Sorry." She dropped the flirty demeanor at once. "Old habit."

"Right, well, let's have the shirt, then."

She noticed his eyes wandering over her body as he said this. Self-consciously, she walked over and handed it to him. Their fingers touched and she felt her face heat up. Strange, the way his cool touch could set her ablaze. She looked up from their hands into his icy blue eyes and turned away, embarrassed. Spike got up from the couch and came around to put his hands on her shoulders. Startled, Buffy turned around and looked up at him. She jerked away.

"What?" he asked.

"N-nothing. I'd better go." His presence was affecting her in ways it shouldn't and she knew she had to leave before she complicated things further. Even if she had feelings for Spike, there was no way he'd want her, and she'd only wind up humiliating herself. She strode quickly to the door.

"Wait."

She kept walking out of the crypt and into the night, noticing that it was cold again. She started out of the cemetery when she felt a hand on her arm. Surprised, she spun around and saw Spike looking at her.

"I _told_ you to wait," he said, taking a step forward and looking down at her.

Buffy could see the anger in his eyes and actually felt a twinge of fear. She wondered how it was that Spike could tower over her and make her feel intimidated and yet eager at the same time. She knew he couldn't hurt her. Riley, who was so much taller, never made her feel this way. _Who gives a damn about Riley? _she thought absently. She felt her heart speed up as she stared into his cold, fiery gaze. She stepped forward, closing the already small distance between them. The anger left his eyes, and instead they filled with something else. He leaned down. Buffy closed her eyes, but caught herself and pushed away from him. "Stop! What are you doing!"

"You know what I'm doing, Slayer. You know you want it. I know you want it." He stepped closer again, smirking and taking a lock of her hair between his fingers. "Just...give in."

"Give in to what, Spike? You? I don't want you. I could never want _you_. I have Riley."

"Really? Doesn't seem that way from what I saw earlier."

She blanched. "You were s_pying_ on me? You have _no_ right to be-"

Spike grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against him, silencing her by crashing his mouth against hers in a kiss that was rough yet shockingly gentle at the same time. He moved one hand down to her waist and held her to him in an iron grip. Shocked, Buffy let him and even wrapped her arms around his neck. As his mouth continued to explore hers, sheslowlybegan to kiss him backand pressed against him even more intimately. She could feel his arousal, which only made her want him so much more. She knew she should stop him, but she couldn't tear herself away from the powerful intensity of his embrace.

His lips moved away from hers and he began kissing her jaw and throat. He was so cold, but his touch was so hot; and everywhere his lips touched left trails of cold fire. _Fire and ice, _Buffy thought blissfully. She threw her head back and gasped, watching the stars as they themselves seemed to melt from the passion of Spike's touch.Unaware of anything but his lips, Buffy realized that she'd never wanted anything— _anyone_— this much. Her eyes fluttered closed.

Suddenly, they snapped open asthe full reality ofwhat she was doing hit her. Horrified, she pushed him away from her. She looked at him: he was breathing hard, his eyes dark with lust and passion. He was so perfect...no! So evil.

"Don't. Touch. Me," she said, gasping between each word. "Just…stay away."

"Well," he said, straightening up. "Judging from the way you're breathing, you were obviously enjoying it." He smiled, stepping closer. "And that was just kissing," he whispered. "Imagine- "

"Shut up, Spike! Just get away from me."

"Right, then." He scowled. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, _I_ live here. So you can just be off then."

Fuming, she left the cemetery, still flushed from Spike's touch. How could he make her feel this way? They'd just been kissing and she felt more than she ever felt when she and Riley made love. It wasn't right. Spike was evil. She had to stay away from him. But why could she always talk to him about things? Stuff she couldn't tell Riley, or her friends...it didn't make sense.

When she got home, Dawn was sitting on the stairs. Buffy brushed past her without saying anything. "Hey, Buffy, where were you?"

"Nowhere." She went into her room and slammed the door, throwing herself upon her bed. And this time, she stayed there.

* * *

Hey, everybody. Sorry it took so long to update. But just to let you know, the more reviews I get, the sooner the next chap will be up. When I know people want more I work faster. So review! 


	4. Demons in the Dark

After Xander passed out while studying a book on flying demons and their various magical properties, the gang decided to call it a night and head home. They all said goodbye as Anya half-carried Xander out the door. Willow and Tara left together, heading back to their dorm, and Giles locked up the Magic Box.

They weren't sure what they were looking for, exactly; things hadn't really seemed any stranger than usual, but they had a hunch that something was brewing. Either that or they were just bored. Either way, Giles was sure it wasn't anything more than the usual stuff they faced. Then again, to most people, that stuff was pretty dangerous.

_We're becoming much too arrogant,_ he thought. _Thinking we're invincible just because nothing bad has happened yet. People around us get killed all the time; it's most unfortunate, and it's been luck that's kept us all alive. Well, that, and the fact that we're close to the Slayer, but regardless... We face danger every day and we're starting to take for granted that we always win. Ibelieve we need to start being more cautious. _After he'd finished locking up, he went home to try to get some rest. It was already 2:30 in the morning and now he had a new worry on his mind.

* * *

Tired, but happy, Willow and Tara headed through the dark streets talking and laughing. They paid no mind to the eerie silence nor the unusual stillness of the night. For them the unusual _was _the usual, and so they walked on, unperturbed. As they neared the campus of UC Sunnydale, Willow stopped abruptly; suddenly uneasy. Alarmed, Tara turned and questioned with some trepidation, "What's the matter?" 

"Oh, nothing...just felt something is all." The redhead tried to shake off the nerves but something had given her the wiggins. She was suddenly very cold and wanted nothing more than to get to the dorm and get some hot chocolate, a long brain-food type novel, and a warm blanket. She quickened her pace in anticipation.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, you know like when you get a chill, or you feel someone's watching you? Well...like that. Only...only worse."

"Well you should always trust your instincts," Tara said soothingly. "You're getting to be a pretty powerful Wicca, you know...add that to human instinct, and I'd say that you'd know if there was something bad lurking. Call it Willow-instinct.'' She smiled shyly, taking Willow's hand.

"No, it's-it's gone now." Willow ran her free hand through her hair, looking around. She leaned into Tara and continued, "Weird, though. Talk about wigging out."

They continued walking, passing the occasional student still wandering around outside the dorms. Tara sighed, "I just want you to be careful."

"Don't worry, baby," Willow said, finally feeling at ease as they entered their well-lit dorm. "It was nothing."

Meanwhile, a demon that had been lurking in the bushes turned and headed off into the darkness, hissing softly.

* * *

Spike prowled the streets of Sunnydale trying to sort out his thoughts, aware that he only had a couple hours till sunrise. He wanted the Slayer desperately. He knew that. He accepted that. What he hadn't counted on though, was her wanting him, too. Because he knew she did. He'd felt it when they kissed. Sure, he'd _hoped_ she felt the same way; he'd thought about seducing her...but he hadn't actually expected it to happen. Not really. He'd gone out on a limb, kissing her. He'd half expected her to kick his ass and had been shocked, _stunned_, when she'd responded. His mouth watered at the memory of her lips, her body... 

He _knew_ she wanted him, damn bint, always denying her feelings. Telling him to get away from her, as if he couldn't tell what she was feeling. Like he couldn't sense what she felt...she was _always_ underestimating him. He punched a nearby tree, trying to vent some of his frustration and uncertainty. As a branch broke off from the force of his rage, he heard another snapping sound coming from the other trees on his left. He turned to get a better look, sure that there was nothing there. Taking a couple more steps, he looked around again. Satisfied that it had been the wind or a small animal, he turned back to the street. Even if it were human, it's not like he could eat anyway...

He kept walking, when behind him there came a crash and the heavy thud of footsteps He whirled around to see a huge beastcome barreling out of the trees. "Bloody hell," he muttered when he saw the thing attacking him. It was a good seven feet tall, with a head that looked something like a serpent or lizard. It had fiery red eyes that seemed to glow with an inner malevolence, and its whole body was covered in scales. Standing upright like a human, it had muscular, powerful looking legs that ended in clawed feet, and its tail ended in several long, vicious looking scythes.

"Shit," Spike muttered as the beast neared him. When it came within range, Spike punched it square in the face with a smack that would have caused most demons to collapse, but to no avail; the creature simply barreled him over and continued running. Spike sat up, slightly dazed. _What in the bleeding hell was that thing?_ he wondered as it faded into the distance. Slowly, he got up. Noticing the glints of light in the east, he headed back to his crypt. Already forgetting the demon, his thoughts returned to Buffy.

* * *

Hey, I know this is a short chapter...but I'm not getting all the reviews I would hope. It's good to get reviews. I'm not too sure where to go from here, but I have some ideas...I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, which will come sooner if you'd just REVIEW! Review, review, review! They are the source of all my writing energy! Anyway, thanx 4 all the ones I got last time! 


	5. Loss

The next day, all Buffy could think of was the kiss she and Spike had shared. Every time she remembered the cool taste of his lips she felt flushed all over. She walked around the house in such a daze that Dawn kept asking if she was sick. "No, no, I'm fine," Buffy would answer vacantly, touching her lips and smiling.

Though she seemed peaceful, inside the turmoil raged. _It's **wrong** to feel this way about a vampire. Especially Spike. He's completely different from Angel! Angel had a soul! Spike is evil!_

_Yeah, he is different from Angel_, another voice sighed happily. _He's strong, powerful; he's so bad...sexy. And when I let him be, he's so sweet. He listens to me. Treats me right. I could make things work with him..._

_But it's wrong, _her conscience argued again. _Wrong, wrong, wrong! You can't **do** this, Buffy. He's the epitome of everything you fight against. So what if he's hot? You've got the world to save. Think of all the people he's killed!_

_I've **been** saving the world. Maybe it's time I did something for myself. Maybe he's changed. He wants me. He said so...I think. Maybe I should give him a chance. If he wants one...which, of course, he does, right? He kissed me! But what if...no! Why am I even thinking this? Spike is bad, remember? Remember? _She sighed. _Maybe..._

* * *

That night Buffy went on patrol determined to stay away from Spike. Now that she knew how strong her attraction towards him really was, she wasn't sure that she could make him stay away if she were to run into him. She longed to be in his arms again no matter how much she tried to deny it— but denial was her specialty, and so she kept persistently at it. 

It was a quiet night, and yet something didn't seem right. She'd only staked one vamp, and as the night wore on, she felt a horrible sense of foreboding. _Damn Slayer senses_, she thought. _Nothing's wrong. You're just jumpy._ She took a deep breath and continued walking through the streets, focusing on the next kill and keeping herself _un_focused on Spike.

* * *

Giles sat in the Magic Box researching alone. He was fairly upset. He had called everyone to tell them to be careful and not to walk the streets alone— Watcher's instinct, if you will— and they had scoffed at him. 

'_Giles, we've been doing this for years. What's with the sudden worries? You didn't tell Buffy to be careful, did you?' _

Giles had argued that she was the Slayer and didn't need protection, but Xander simply advised him to stop being so British. Willow had told him not to worry and that everything was fine. In short, he was told to toddle off and play tea with his dollies. _I'm the watcher! Or ex-watcher, _he thought._ Why is it no one takes me seriously?_ After pondering that a moment, he had sat down to work. That had been an hour ago and he was still at it. This was going to be a _long_ night…

* * *

Willow and Tara were taking a long walk through the moonlit streets. Or, streetlamp lit streets. Whatever. Either way, the evening was romantic and impossibly serene in every way. They had been enjoying the evening, talking cheerfully and holding hands. "You know," Tara commented. "This has been amazing. But-" 

"But?" Willow interrupted, surprised. "There's a but? Buts aren't good."

"No, sweetie, it isn't you. It's just...have things felt a little weird to you? This whole night has felt sort of strange."

"Really? Well I've been feelin' kinda scared, which is weird cuz, ya know, I usually don't get scared anymore, but- "

"Yeah, maybe we should go back," Tara said uneasily, once Willow had affirmed her suspicions that the night felt…off.

"Ok, if you want."

"I want," Tara replied eagerly, glad that Willow had acquiesced so readily.

As they set off towards campus, Tara began walking faster. "What's the hurry?" Willow asked her, somewhat bemused.

"I just really think we should get back. I have a bad feeling." Tara's usually languid speech matched her hurried steps as they passed the cemetery.

"Wh- "

Willow never got to finish her question as something tore out from among the bushes. She opened her mouth to recite an incantation, but before she could manage a word, it tackled her to the ground and began tearing at her skin. Terrified, she screamed as each slash caused bolts of pain to lance through her body.

"Willow!" Tara screamed in blind panic. She muttered a hasty incantation, but as she wasn't a very powerful witch, it did no harm to the demon attacking her lover. True, the beast faltered for several moments, but the spell was nowhere nearly strong enough to completely immobilize its attack.

Sobbing, she began beating at the creature and trying to pull it off, but the beast just continued savaging a defenseless Willow. Despite the agony she was in, she summoned her residual strength and chanted a spell. It only had slightly more impact than Tara's, and threw the demon back about ten feet knocking it unconcious, giving the other witch the opportunity to help her to her feet. They tried to hurry away, but Willow, in her injured state, couldn't move very well. They could see the monster already stirring and there was nowhere to hide.

* * *

As Buffy lazily continued patrolling the cemetery she heard screams coming from nearby. She turned her head and began to run in that direction. "Willow!" she heard a frightened voice cry. 

_Willow?_ She ran even more furiously, feet pounding and heart thumping. _Please let it be another Willow. _She knew how selfish that was, but to think that anything might be happening to her best friend caused her stomach to twist painfully and a lump to obstruct her throat. Finally, when she reached the edge of the cemetery, a horrible sight met her eyes. She gasped in horror and nearly fell back. There was blood everywhere and an unconscious demon lying nearby. She saw Willow and Tara hobbling away.

Buffy rushed forward, panic and nausea overwhelming her. "Willow, Tara! What happened?"

Willow gasped, "Buffy! You're…here. Demon...came. Couldn't stop it. Help." With that, her eyes fluttered shut and she collapsed in Tara's arms.

Tara shrieked, "Willow!" She held up her unconscious lover with the best of her ability and cradled her gently in her arms, silent tears running down her cheeks as she used the extent of her magic to give Willow the strength her body so desperately needed.

Buffy knelt over the pair while Tara felt Willow's pulse. "B-buffy!" she choked out, raw tears obstructing her voice. "I-I think W-willow's...She, she lost a l-lot of blood. H-help her. P-please!"

Buffy knelt down to feel Willow's pulse, wincing and biting back tears when she saw the shape her best friend was in. Huge gashes covered her face, her arms...and blood was everywhere. It was nightmarish, and yet Buffy's worst had never compared to this. It was funny how her realities often seemed to surpass most people's worst dreams. Buffy continued to check for a pulse, a tiny spark of hope flaring in her chest when she felt it ever so faintly. However, seconds later, it slowed, and Buffy pressed harder, desperate to prove her friend was still alive. Her silent tears admitted what she couldn't...her best friend was gone.

The illogical, girlish part of her wanted to rush Willow to a hospital so that they could make it all right again, but the adult- the Slayer- knew what she had to do. A bright rage flashed in her eyes, and she had only one thought: revenge. Her pain gave way to fury. She whirled round to face the beast that had done this, but it was gone. The primal beat of death pounded in her veins and all she knew was that death deserved death. A life for a life. Plus a whole lot of torture. The thing that had done this would _pay. _Pay in worse ways than she could imagine at the moment, but in ways her instincts would have no trouble coming up with once she was face to face with the thing that had ripped her best friend's life from her. Later, there would be grief. Right now, there would be blood...

Quickly, she started off to her one solid connection to the demon world.

* * *

Well, once again, thanks for the reviews. I know this chapter was kind of sad, everyone loves Willow...but it was becoming too fluffy...too typical. I had to do something to make it stand out some. Please don't be angry, and keep reviewing! 


	6. Realization

Spike flinched as the door to his crypt flew off its hinges. If that little act of violence hadn't been a dead giveaway, he still would have known it was her. He would have known if he'd been blind, deaf, and unable to smell. He would always know his girl. He turned his head slightly and saw her standing in the doorway. Keeping his back to her, he asked arrogantly, "Back for more, Slayer?"

Buffy stood glaring at Spike as she tried to keep her tears at bay, her hands clenched in brutal fists. Kicking past the remains of the door, she stomped into the room. "Spike, I need information," she growled.

"Right. Information, my ass. I _know_ why you're here."

In a blind rage, she stepped forward and pushed him around to face her. "This isn't a game! I need to know if there's some type of new demon in town. Don't hold out on me, Spike. Not now." Her eyes flashed dangerously and she grabbed the lapels of his coat, jerking him slightly.

"Not that I know of...but y' know, if you want another taste of last night, all you've got to do is ask..." He leered down at her with hooded eyes and cocked his head invitingly.

"Dammit, Spike!" she cried, pushing his hand from where it had come to rest on her arm. She didn't have time for this. Not right now. And yet, despite her grief, she couldn't ignore his allure and the heat his simple touch had brought forth in her. She turned away. "Listen- "

"Buffy- "

He was cut off when she whirled back and her fist shot out of nowhere, sending him flying back against the wall. She stepped forward and slammed him into it again for good measure, taking out some of her pain on the unsuspecting vamp.

"Just. Listen," she snarled threateningly. As she tried to continue, her voice cracked. "I- I _have_ to find it. I have to..." she trailed off helplessly. She stopped as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Taken aback, Spike's resentment at her treatment disappeared and he was immediately filled with concern. "Buffy? What's wrong? What happened?"

She wiped her tears with the back of one hand, cursing herself. She couldn't show weakness…she _couldn't. _If she took the time to let herself grieve, Willow's murderer might very well escape. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the violent sobs that racked her body, shaking her to her core.

Spike tentatively put his hands on her shoulders, fully prepared for another blow. He was at a loss when she stepped forward and buried her head in his chest, pushing her hands under his coat and clinging to him like her very life depended on it. He wrapped his arms around her in a reassuring embrace, confused by this unprecedented gesture of trust and dependence. Continuing to hold her lovingly, he slowly led her to the couch. He sat her down next to him, keeping his arms around her protectively as she sobbed, shuddered, and gasped. She clutched at him desperately until finally, nearly an hour later, her tears subsided. He stroked her hair as her breathing slowed; it felt just as he'd imagined, soft and perfect. After several minutes, she looked up at him.

"Luv, what is it? What happened? Tell me," he entreated in a voice that she had never heard from the bleached-blonde vampire.

Somehow, she felt safe here, in the arms of the enemy she had fought against for so long, and she whispered, "I- it's Willow. S-something attacked her. She's- it, it left. I have to find it, Spike. Help me," she whimpered. "I don't know what to do...Willow..."

She nearly broke down again, but stopped when his head bent and his lips came down on hers in a surprisingly delicate kiss. Stunned, she exhaled softly, hesitating at first, then melting in his embrace. Their lips were tentative for the first few moments…nothing like their first kiss, which had been all passion and fire and lust. Now it was about comfort and need, yet, if asked, neither could deny that passion was present in the tender meeting of lips. Spike finally sensed that she wasn't resisting and became more demanding. As their kiss became more ardent, Spike shifted his weight so that he was no longer beside her, but above her. His body pressed her into the couch as he maneuvered until he was completely on top of her.

Their kisses became more and more frenzied as Spike's hands moved from being entangled in Buffy's hair to taking hold of her hips. Buffy moaned quietly as she felt his growing hardness pushing against her. She opened her eyes as she felt some of his weight lift. As he continued to straddle her, he removed his red silk shirt, revealing the black T-shirt that she had returned the other night. He gazed down at her, his frosty blue eyes filled with fiery passion as she gripped the powerful thighs that were planted on either side of her, pinning her to the cushion. It was a prison she actually didn't mind, and with her eyes she entreated him not to stop. Seeing this, knowing she actually wanted it, was all the encouragement Spike needed.

Part of him worried that he was taking advantage of her grief, but he knew that she had wanted this long before that. Plus, he was a vampire, so the whole moral thing wasn't really an issue. It wasn't as if he was going to abandon her the next day like some ponce. As long as she needed him, he would be there. And as long as she would have him…well, he would take what he could get.

Having justified his actions, he rose from the sofa, pulling her up with him. He knew she needed this as much as he did, maybe even more so. His hands firmly gripped her waist, pulling her to him as he carried her across the room. With her thighs firmlywrapped around him, he proceeded to kiss her jaw and collarbone as he sauntered casually towards the ladder. Somehow managing to hold onto her as he climbed down, he continued to nip at her neck, occasionally flicking his tongue over her skin, causing her to yelp, her desire for him growing with each touch. While he carried her over to the bed, he began to explore under her shirt with his free hand, making her gasp with need. He dropped her onto it, taking a moment to gasp in unnecessary breath and stare down at the object of his desires. She was beautiful.

Not wanting to waste another second, he stripped off his shirt and undid his belt, staring down at her with impassioned eyes as he did so. His member was throbbing with lust and all he knew was that he wanted to be inside her _now_.

She watched him, her eyes traveling hungrily over his body as he came back down on top of her. He was gorgeous... Hesitantly, she sat up to remove her own shirt. Her hands trembled; she couldn't believe this was actually happening, that she was _letting_ this happen. Once she had cast it aside, she raised her eyes to the vampire hovering over her. He growled softly as he reached around to undo her bra with expert hands. Shivering as her breasts were exposed to the cool air of the crypt, she saw him fling it aside, and despite herself, she blushed as his eyes wandered over her form. Slightly afraid, she turned her eyes away and fisted her hands in the sheets. She'd never been with anyone so sexually confident before, and it unnerved her.

Unable to control himself, his demon visage took over. He could smell her fear, and it aroused him further even while he attempted to quell it. He didn't want her to regret this. Using his index finger to force her to look at him, he gave her the most comforting look his vampiric features could muster. He expected her to turn away in disgust, but instead, she ran her hands over his firm chest and kissed him, running her tongue over his fangs. Surprised and pleased, he growled again, swallowing a drop of her sweet blood. Combined with a flavor that was all her, it was an extremely potent aphrosdisiac, nearly causing him to black out with the heady rush it brought on.

She pushed him back against the pillows, leaning over him, then lowering herself to press against his smooth, hard chest. His skin was cool, but not cold. She ran her hands over his muscled physique and smiled uncertainly. "Spike..." she breathed softly in his ear, her voice filled with want.

Hearing her say his name that way, with affection, with _longing,_ made all the tender feelings he had for her come rushing forward. He realized that this time, it wasn't just about lust. The demon face disappeared and, while he pressed his lips to hers, tongue ravaging her mouth, he unzipped her pants and slipped them down her legs. She rolled off him and closed her eyes in anticipation, her need for him showing on her face. Spike hurriedly sat up and removed the rest of his own clothing, then came down atop her again. When she realized he was fully naked, her eyes snapped open and she gasped aloud, part excitement and part apprehension. "Spike..." she murmured again, louder this time, almost protesting.

Not letting her finish, he smirked, looking at her challengingly in the way she had come to adore, and plunged deep within her. The suddenness of it caused her to climax instantly while she stretched to accommodate his girth. Even as she shrieked with pleasure, he didn't stop. Gripping both of her hands above her head with one of his, he continued to thrust in and out as her incoherent moans grew louder. Seeing what he was doing to her caused him to glow with a sense of male pride, and he continued to rock against her, increasing his rhythm, gasping in air that he didn't need as he pounded her into the mattress. Unintelligible words tore from her throat, and he heard the beginnings of his name among them. Running his free hand over her body, he groaned, "That's it, baby, say my name," quickening his already rapid thrusts.

"Harder...oh! More, Spike..._please_..."she screamed as her own body rushed up to meet his with startling force.

This time, they both came together, her writhing erratically beneath him and he pistoning his hips furiously, both emitting primal screams of lust and pleasure. In the final throes of their passion, they collapsed against each other, sated and pleased. In all of his hundred and thirty years, nothing Spike had ever had with Dru or anyone else had even come close to this.

"Buffy," he breathed, still overwhelmed from what they had shared. "I love you. I couldn't tell you before but..." he paused, waiting for her reaction. He knew that his words had probably shattered the moment between them, but with her lying glowingradiantly beneath him, he couldn't help the admission from spilling forth. He tensed in anticipation of her rejection.

She looked up into his eyes, blue sapphires that were glowing with adoration, and could tell he meant it. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around him, toying with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. She lay still a moment, still panting from their lovemaking. When she looked back up at him, her eyes were filled with truth and realization. She gave him a feathery kiss and murmured, "Spike, I- I never thought I could feel anything for you, but… This thing between us wasn't a mistake. I know that. I care about you, and I want to give us a chance."

Spike looked down at her in wonder. Did she really mean it? He looked at her and understood that she had finally accepted him for what he was. Thrilled, he grinned his seductive grin and shifted his hips, his already hard member moving inside her and bringing with it another spark of desire, justwhen she thought she would be satisfied for days. With another smirk, he sent her into whirling into ecstasy all over again...

* * *

Hey everyone, I'll start with thanking for the reviews, like always. I know this was the moment you had all been waiting for...I was really nervous about posting it; it was the first sex scene I've ever written, so...yeah. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you want the next chapter, keep reviewing! 


	7. Together

Spike woke up several hours later, finding the Slayer in his arms. He smiled, _So it wasn't a dream then._

They had shagged for hours; personally, he could have gone longer, but the Slayer eventually fell asleep peacefully in his embrace. That had been good, too. He was amazed at how quickly she'd come to trust him; or maybe she had all along and just wouldn't let herself. A tiny part of him was worried that she was merely overcome by grief and the second she came to her senses, she would stake him faster than he could say 'bloody hell', but that was just a chance he would have to take. He loved her and would do anything for her.

As he stared down at her, he could hear her murmuring, "Willow...no, no!"

He didn't really care that Red was gone; on one hand, it had brought him Buffy...if she hadn't been hurting, she would never have let herself get so close to him. On the other, he couldn't stand to see Buffy in pain. Normally, he wouldn't care...just a year ago, he'd tried to kill Red himself...but Buffy was important to him. Plus, the witch had always been a nice bird, he had to admit. He had a feeling that the demon who'd done this was the same one he had seen the night before.

Just then, he noticed the Slayer stirring. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Spike? What am I- "

As the memories of what they had done came back, she sat up, suddenly frantic. "Ohmigod! How long have I been here? I have to go...the-the thing that got Willow! I have no idea where it is or- "

Just as she'd been about to jump up from the bed, Spike pulled her back down and silenced her with a kiss. "Mmm," she breathed unwittingly, suddenly calm. Strange, how every time he did that, it seemed better than the time before. "Spike..." she protested, pulling back. "We have to do something!"

"I think we are doing something, luv," he replied, pulling her close again.

"No! I mean..."

"Listen, pet. I saw the thing that got Red. Or at least I think I did. We'll find it. 's what we do isn't it? It's big. Dangerous. We can't just rush into this… We'll get the rest of the Scoobies to do some book work, we'll do the grunt work... We'll get it. I promise."

Listening to the soft rumble of his voice, she felt the panic ebb away and leaned back into his arms. "I just miss her so much...but it's still like she's not really gone...I-I just don't believe it. Shouldn't I tell Giles or…I shouldn't have left Tara all alone. And Dawn shouldn't find out without me there…" She sat up once more, until Spike pulled her back down.

"Buffy, you're always doing everything for everyone else. They're big kids, can take care of 'emselves. What about you, luv? I know how much you cared for her. You need to make time for yourself, too. Can't be a hero all the time."

She sighed, still in a numb state of misery as he held her in silence for several minutes. After he could tell that her panic had subsided, he slowly pushed her hair aside and began to place soft kissed up and down her neck. She closed her eyes, smiled softly, and said teasingly, "You _really_ have a one track mind, huh?"

"Got that right, pet," he breathed hotly into her skin. He rolled her over, and lay on top of her, pressing his himself against her so that she could feel his erection. "So...I'll wager this is the end of Captain Cardboard then? I _know_ that nancy boy was never this good..." he said, grinding against her once more, eliciting a soft moan that, if possible, made him even harder.

She smiled up at him, her eyes still filled with pain, and answered, "That's for sure."

Suddenly Spike stopped smirking and asked, "Do you love him?"

"Riley?"

"No," he said sarcastically, smiling down at her, "the _other _poofter. Who'd you think?"

"Oh," she teased quietly, "so now we're bringing Angel into this? Do I sense insecurities?"

"Insecurities, my ass," he retorted, still atop her. "I _know_ I'm the best you've ever had, no question. But, did you love them?" He knew the answer, at least, about his grandsire, but he had to hear it from her lips.

"Angel? Yeah, I did. A _lot_, but then he broke my heart. He just left me. Trust is part of love, and he broke our trust...and Riley, well, he was nice. I liked him. He _was_ nice. But, I don't know, something was missing."

He gave her another fierce kiss. "Fire, pet. If the fire isn't there, then it's just dead, meaningless. But if it is there, well, then, y' can't put it out."

"Do we have fire, Spike?" she asked, a slow smile appearing on her face.

"Oh, yeah, luv," he said, his voice gruff. "Lots and lots of it." With that, he entered her again and whispered, "Let me show you..."

She looked up at him, his face in shadows, and said softly, "_Yes_," welcoming him, and welcoming the cold.

THE END

* * *

Hey! I know a lot of you were expecting more, but I hope you like the ending. My next fic will probably be up soon. So please read and review that. Thanks! 


	8. Author's note

This is not a real chapter, I only added it so that my story could be updated and people would notice the new and revised version! Please read and review!


End file.
